The Ravishing Of Uzumaki Naruto
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Naruto's sister comes home one day and says she wants to introduce her boyfriend to the family but this guy is someone who Naruto thinks is a bastard, a jerk who doesn't know his limits. This guy comes into the house saying into Naruto's ear " i want to break you" how will Naruto handle this man bent on seducing him to death?


Author's note: Starting a new novel. This is going to be a two part novel, the first titled Ravishing of Uzumaki Naruto and the other Claiming of Uzumaki Naruto. Hope you like it.

Warnings: Characters may be a little OOC, BL OR YAOI

PARINGS: SasuxNaru SasuxOC

Please Read And Review

Chapter One: The Introduction

One day my sister told us she was going to introduce her boyfriend to us her family. This is no suprise, my sister is a very delicate looking flower, a true beauty. She looked very much like our mother with long red hair and almond shaped red eyes so it's no news that she now has a boyfriend. Her suitors ranged from bankers to lawyers and millionaires, they were all prospective men in the society and this made daddy truelly happy and proud. But my sister is anything but delicate, she is a true witch, an evil unmatched in this world. This i know first hand from being in constant interaction with her.

All men who run after her are not aware of this so gladly run after her sending her all sorts of gifts. Though my sister has no skill, she can't clean, cook or study, she is a master in kendo and Kung fu, even her master sees her as his reincarnation.

Ah Ah, let me do a little introduction first so you don't get confused. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my sister is Uzumaki Naruko. You may not believe it when you see us but we are actually twins. I feel bashful saying this because while my sister is a voluptuous beauty i am something one would call ordinary, i didn't have any of our mom's beauty instead i look a lot like our Dad. You would think this would make us bond better but my Dad actually prefered my sister over me while my mom prefered me. Parents shouldn't show such blatant preference over their children! But, my parents are not ashamed, they are in constant feud on who among us was more talented. While my sister was a disaster in the kitchen and the home i was a very good cook, praised by everyone for my magical hands that create such delicious meals. I learned from my mom and grandma. Studying was my most lacking area. I don't know why neither of us could study since our father was a doctor and mother a nurse.

I said before that it was my sister's master but it's actually our master, Jiraya sensei but i call him Ero-sannin which is short for perverted third, he brags about being a sage but he is actually a pervert who uses the excuse of studying for materials to peep on naked girls. He is a normal victim of my sisters beatings. Though he is a pervert i must admit he is a great master in kendo and martial arts. He owned the kendo school close to our house which my sister and i attended since we were twelve. While my sister excelled in this area i was looked down on and mocked. I feel really depressed. Thinking about it now it seems like my whole life is opposite of what it should be, i should be the prodigy in Kendo instead of cooking. I'm a boy of fifteen i should be able to hold my own in a fight! But, it's my sister who always saves me all the time. My Saviour- this title, i don't think it fits at all more like My Saviour/Assaulter... Hmmm that seems better. I don't know of anyone who is attacked by her more than me. She has a delicate face but the temper of a wild beast, she flares up at the slightest provocation, i have learnt over the years not do anything to upset her least i find myself on the floor with some broken ribs... Don't think this is an exaggeration, it has happened before. I did enjoy the extra pampering from both our parents after though.

Okay that's enough introductions for now the others would come later.  
So now to that blissful day.

It was a saturday, daddy usually did not go to work until mid-day and was seated in the dining room reading the newspaper. Mom and i had just finished preparing breakfast and i was setting the table when my sister came in, still wearing her school uniform from yesterday. It was obvious she had not come home last night and instead of sneaking in she walks through the front door boldly. This girl who has no fear. I was very angry at her.  
Even though she had slept at God knows where mum and dad did not even scold her. She greeted them as usual.

Naruko entered the dining room. "I'm home" she said with a soft voice like that of a normal human girl only i know what she is.

Dad did not even raise his head from the paper. "Oh, you re home? Welcome home" he said nonchalantly. Dad has always favoured Naruko so it's no suprise that was all he said. - you shouldn't leave it like that Dad, scold her! In my heart i cried this.  
Mother entered the room holding a tray. "Ah you, " Mum wasn't so easy. I looked at Naruko with a smug look, she would definately get scolded. "Look at that face, go up and wash up then come down for breakfast"  
- Ah, that's all!  
Mom failed me. This girl who just did whatever she want no one wants to put her in her place.  
I glared at my sister to show my displeasure.

"Yes mother" as Naruko turned she met my glare and smirked i flinched. Really evil.

I pouted at mum when Naruko had left. "What's with that face" she blinked at me.

"It's not fair! Why do you treat me like this!" I suddenly yelled suprising my mum and dad. They both stared at me in suprise.

"Why are you acting like this Naruto-chan" Mum asked after overcoming her initial suprise. Dad made a coughing sound and looked away.

"Naruko slept outside didn't you see, why did you let her just come in when ever she wants, if it was me you would have tied me down at home and starve me!" i'm acting like this because i'm the brat of the family but that doesn't mean i ever get away with anything in fact i'm the one who is always punished i want to rebell a little.

I glared at mum. "That's because sweet heart you are my darling child, i couldn't let you sleep outside anything could happen you are still young after all, perhaps when you are older-" Mum tried to say to me but i flew up in a rage.  
"Naruko and i are the same age!" i yelled.

"Brat, your sister is stronger than you she can hold her own if anything happens but you-" Father scoffed at me.

"Ah so that's how it is, you let Naruko go out because she is stronger... In what world is that fair!" i shout.  
Dad is suprised at my yell. "You brat who are you yelling at!" Dad also yelled at me. It quickly turned into a shouting match  
Mum tried to stop us but my father and i were always like this we never got along well. The truth is i can't stand the way dad treated me unfairly.  
"You are the one i hate most!" i yelled with a red face when a fist suddenly lands on my head. I stop mid more shouts. I held my head and fell on the ground rolling in pain.  
"Naruko" Mum shouted at her.  
I glared with tears glistening my eyes at my sister. She was wearing a mini skirt and looking down at me. "You, are you still lying there don't you have something to say to father or should my fist visit your head again" she said to me.  
I wanted to be stubborn and glare and hold my own till the end but i didn't want to die just yet. I hurried from the ground then bowed to father. "I'm sorry dad" i said.  
Dad scoffs and pick up his papers to ignore me i wanted to stick out my tongue at him but held it in. "Naruto-chan," Mother smiled at me. "Naruko called last night to take permission to stay out for the night. She was at Temari's house i called to confirm"  
I was stunned by this information. "She took permission..." i said in a daze as i looked at my sister who was still looming over me her red eyes met my blue ones and i flinched from her glare, then she walked to the other side of the table to take her seat opposite me.

I bowed my head feeling melancholy. So she entered with boldness because she knew she did nothing wrong but then why did father put it like that. That damn daddy always looking down on me. I glared at daddy he shifted about probably feeling the heat of my glare.  
Mum told us to begin eating and we all started to eat. Daddy dropped his papers and ate his food.  
"Ah" Naruko's deceptively soft Voice was heard over the chewing sound around the table.  
"What is it Naruko-chan" this was dad, he is the only one Naruko allows to refer to her with what she calls a degrading honorific.  
Naruko turned to father and said: "I almost forgot, there is someone i want to introduce you to, father, mother" she turned to look at us.  
"Who is it." Daddy asked stopping his meal.

"My boyfriend"

it was like being shot in the head. This girl who is so bold, i seeth. Call it jealousy whatever but i have never had a girlfriend in all my life yet this girl who is the same age as me has had a total of four boyfriends excluding this new one. I know she is beautiful and the boys can't stop running after her but would a normal fifteen year old girl say such things to her parents. Really bold.

"Your boyfriend, ah this is... I hope he is very rich" Daddy asked such a question.

-Oi oi dad are you encouraging her, a young girl like her has a boyfriend is this okay! I yelled in my heart

"I won't stand for a boy who is ill mannered i will absolutely regect it." Mum said and continued her meal. I look at her, so she is one with daddy. Supporting your daughter in evil.

Naruko nodded. "He is very rich father and very well mannered mother, he is also unbelievably handsome" Naruko had a weird smile that i had never seen before. This guy must be something.

Mum looked up and eyed Naruko. "Also i will not allow any premature pregnancy, if you bring in any child of wedlock i will not let you into this house again in fact i will immediately cease to be your mother" she was very strict but what's with this talk.

-Are you encouraging your daughter to have sex! I yelled in my soul.

Sex that thing i have not even come nearly close to it but if two people are dating sex is an expected experience. This girl. I made a slow look up my sisters petite body, she is smaller than i am, despite her big upper body, has she already done it.

"Don't worry mother i will use condom to protect from that"  
"Ah" i mistakenly let my shout outloud this conversation sounds very adult but that girl and i are the same age how can they be having such conversation.  
Father coughed. "Hm i would prefer if Naruko-chan stays clear from sex totally!" he said. Truelly a father, i absolutely support.  
Mother scoffs "Is there any guy who will be in a relationship and not have sex" she said.  
Of course she is right, guys have wolf blood, they become aggressive and attack you once their wolf nature comes to the surface, that's what mum taught me in one of our talks at night.

I nodded in agreement too. "That doesn't mean Naruko-chan has to give in to him, he can want it forever for all i care Naruko don't let him have it ok wait till marriage" dad said stubbornly.  
"That's what i said to you before but you refuse to wait back then didn't you" mum said without looking at father.  
I watched with interest as fathers face turned red. So even himself is like that, i thought.  
"Father it's okay this is the person i plan to marry so even if we have sex it's still the same" Naruko said.  
I choked This girl who is so bold. Actually thinking about marriage at this age honestly!

"Whatever! Who is this person anyway, you ve never bothered to introduce us to your boyfriends before what's different about this guy" i asked this with an irritated expression. This conversation has gone on too long.  
"Didn't i already say this before- this is the guy i plan to marry without fail" Naruko replied with clear eyes. This determination where did it come from.  
"Eh, is that so, where is this confidence coming from has this guy already propose to you" i wanted to be nonchalant and pushed my food around the plate.

"No not yet, but it won't be long now" Naruko was very confident her red eyes with determination made me feel afraid for the guy in question.  
"This guy, does he go to our school" i asked again. The conversation had shifted to the two of us and how parents watched it play out.  
"Hm" Naruko said with a nod.  
I blinked. Our school, could it be... No that bastard is after me not... Hmmm no he is not rich. "So, say it already who is this guy" i finally asked after a while of guessing in my head.  
Naruko gave a wide smile i shrink away from her. "He is a senior from our school so you might not know him, his name is Uchiha Sasuke"  
it felt like all the air that entered my throat were suddenly soaked out with force. "U-U-U-Uchiha Sasuke dato!" i shouted jumping to my feet.  
Naruko looked briefly suprised and her eyes followed. "Hm" she made a vague sound.

"Don't give me that 'Hm' is it really that Uchiha Sasuke from our school that perverted jerk!" i anxiously yelled.  
Naruko raised one red eyebrow. "Do you know Sasuke-Kun " she asked.

The question had me drawing back. This cold feeling coming off my sister was dangerous but i have to say it "That... That is not really know but seen a few times" embarrassment did not allow me to say what that jerk did to me my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Naruko was suddenly in my face with sharp angry gaze on me i wanted to pull away from that scary gaze. "If you don't want to die don't call Sasuke-kun such a disgusting thing again got it" she was really angry.

"Ah yeah" i quickly said. "It was a slip of tongue"

"Naruto-chan" Mum called me with worry.  
"I have told you, he will be coming today now if you don't mind i will leave first" Naruko said and left.  
Looks like i pissed her off with my words. Dad scoffed and returned to is meal.  
-You don't understand that guy is no good for Naruko i wanted to cry out.  
Naruko won't hear it, she is too into that guy in that case i have to prove it to her.  
That night a limo parked at the front of our house and those busy body neighbours of ours stuck their ostrich neck out to know whats going on. I had wanted to stay out of this so called introduction but Mum convinced me to use this opportunity to apologize to Naruko. But didn't i already do that how many times must i do it. I got hit on the head by mom for voicing this thought, do it as many times as possible she says in return.

So i joined the preparation to welcome this stranger to our home, a totally unnecessary procedure if you ask me.  
When the time clocked 7 the limo pulled in. Naruko and dad were the ones who went out to invite him in, totally unnecessary. I stole a sip from the wine then a fist came on my head. It's my dad. "Brat who told you you can drink wine it's not for children" he said.  
I turned to glare at him but my gaze fell on a cool handsome face. He was taller than me and bigger too with dark stylish hair and narrow black eyes his skin was very pale and he was indeed very handsome. His thin lips lifted to smirk at me. This bastard! I flared up as i wanted to punch him but then my sister appeared behind him she glared at me. I pulled away and made a defeated expression.  
"Welcome to our home" I said through gritted teeth.  
"This isn't the first time we met Naruto, why act so formal how about a hug" This jerk who doesn't know his limit, i wanted to yell at him.

"Good idea no need for formalities" Mothers cheerful voice suddenly appeared behind me before i knew it i was pushed from the back and started toppling forward. Sasuke, that jerk opened his arms and stepped forward to catch me. I fell right into his arms. The force caused us to move side ways and that gave Sasuke the opportunity to grab my butt. I froze in shock. This.. This jerk who doesn't know his limit! I raised my hand to punch him but he suddenly pulled away from my side i wanted to go after him but my sister appeared in front of me and glared.

I pretended i wanted to wave my hand and laughed with a fake sound. "Welcome welcome"

"Alright lets all settle down" mother said.

Sasuke turned to my mom. "Oh you must be the mother of all things beautiful. Enchante" Sasuke grabbed my own mom, my mom and kissed her hand. This jerk really really doesn't know his limit if you dare molest my mom i will kill you! I declare in my heart.  
"You really are a beauty from beyond this universe." Sasuke said and raised his head.  
Mom was flushed. "Ah such lovely words" she said breathlessly.  
Dad had a sour expression. "Lets sit shall we" he said and sat down.  
I also defeatedly sat down. I just have to endure this. I didn't count on Sasuke seating beside me i thought it would be beside Naruko but the jerk sat close to me i felt my hair stand on end. "Why are you seating close to me" i stammered out in nervousness for what this jerk was planning.  
"Because," he shifted and smiled "I want to be able to look directly at my beautifull girlfriend while i eat"  
i saw Naruko flush and take her seat opposite Sasuke. Mother smiled and head for the kitchen just then Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and whispered. "And also so i can touch you without hinderance" his hands fell on my legs i drew breath with noise in my shock. Sasuke only smirked then removed his hand but i was still shocked.  
"Naruto-chan come help me with the serving" Mom called from the kitchen.  
"Hai" i said with a shaky voice and went to serve the food as i dropped the food i placed it on Sasuke's hand expecting him to flinch but he only smirked at me then made a pained expression causing Naruko to get up and come to his side when she saw the food on his hand she was furious and wanted to punch me but Sasuke held her back. "It's okay. I will just put it in cold water" Sasuke said.  
"I can get it for you, just wait a moment " Naruko said.  
"It's okay Naruto can show me where it is, instead help mother with the food"  
hearing this Naruko flushed in embarrassment. "Yes"

-Wow this guy actually scolded Her i wanted to feel glee but this only proves how much my sister must like this jerk too bad he is no good for her.  
I followed him to where the bathroom was because he said he also needed to use the toilet. "Better to kill two bed with one stone eh" he had said. My only answer was a glare. After showing him the toilet.  
"Eh, your description is rather vague" he said.  
"What's vague there, just walk straight and turn left" i said in annoyance.  
"Why don't you just take me there" such a jerk! I sighed in defeat once more and walk the short distance to the bathroom door and opened it then i was shoved inside.  
"Damn it!" i proclaimed before i was forced back against a wall. " You bastard let me go!" he was strong i couldn't pull away so i could only yell much like before.  
He used his hand to cover my mouth and brought his handsome face close to mine i glared at him and his face softened. "You sure are easy to ruffle, no need to call the whole house running in here to see this spectacle i don't plan on doing anything to you today just want you to kiss the hand you hurt better" he said such unbelievable things.

"In your dream!" i said when he opened my mouth.

"Why are you like this must i coerce you into everything." Sasuke said with a sly smile. "perhaps that would even be better"

his hand traced up my stomach to my chest then started rubbing my right nipple through my clothes. The effect was not reduced because of clothen in fact it was intensified because of the friction with my shirt and my nipple. His warm fingers rubbed and pinched it causing me ache in strangely sweet way. "Argh stop that!" i shouted my words muffled by his hand.  
He didn't even take notice of me he pinched at my nipple causing me to writhe with a strange sensation. It felt strangely good it was odd, i'm not a girl so why would he do this to me. He didn't stop there and lowered his head to lick at my nipples from my clothes. This bastard is really asking for it! He licked it a few times then started to pull it into his mouth. This time it felt undeniably good too good i wanted him to stop!

"Stop" my muffled yell reached him but he pretended not to hear me and sucked my harden nipple i writhe against his body that hugged mine. After a few Moment when i couldn't tell the difference between up and down he lets me go and then positioned his injured hand before me.  
I blinked at it not understanding. "Go on" he said with a jerk of his head.  
I glared but lowered my head to kiss his hand. "That was easier wasn't it" he said then pushed me back against the wall. "but i don't feel like letting you go just yet"  
my heart started to beat rapidly as his face neared my own. "Stop it, don't touch me anymore y-you promised!" i was near tears. I didn't like those feelings his touch evoked, they stole my reason.

He only smiled and reached for my shirt, i saw his plan- he wants to unbutton my shirt. Damn it, no, i struggled but he smirked smugly and held the top button and released it.  
"Sasuke-kun are you there"  
the door was being pushed from outside, we were going to be caught. I'm going to die. That was Naruko's voice outside, i'm so finished.  
He disappeared from in front of me in the blink of an eye and held the door. He could probably see Naruko now. "Sorry i took so long i will be down in a moment" i heard him saying. Not long he closed the door and turned to face me.  
"That was close" he smiled at me.

This jerk was smiling. "You bastard how dare you! what did you come here for. Did you come here to molest me"  
"No no" he walked closer to me and i tried to run away. He held me back against him very similar to that time. "Nothing so simple, i came here to break you" he whispered into my ear and nipped my ear then my neck, it felt good my struggles were being suppressed by the molester i shove hard at him. He lets me go easyly. He was smiling while he walked backwards. "It will probably take a while but i'm up for the task" he said and left me shaken in the bathroom.

End of Chapter One

Authors Note: i hope you enjoyed it. I would like to hear from you- your opinions, your suggestion even your criticism. Thanks for reading and hopefully expecting your review  
Adios !DOCTYPE HTML PUBLICi "-/W3C/DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional/EN" html head title/title /head body Empty HTML document /body /html 


End file.
